


The Magicians

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: a song about your favorite two evil magicians





	The Magicians

Joke, joke all you want  
(But get no satisfaction)  
Lie, lie all you can  
(But get no reaction)  
Make Illusions all the time  
But there's no price for that  
Ha Ha Ha!

When we'll be done  
They'll be no more fun  
Just a lifeless body  
That heeds a stone with grief  
"someone less deserved  
For a life less reserved"

For now your in the hands  
of "The Magicians"  
"A wild card of a duo If i said so myself!"  
Fantastic lives filled with magic  
Wouldn't you join us too?

The golden and the mysterious  
You'll be in our hands forever now  
The life of ones less deserved  
Is a grateful life well served

Magic, chaos and illusions  
Come hand in hand  
When your in the circus like us  
For us it's nothing much of a chore  
But for you..(Ah ha ha)  
It'll be nothing less of a bore

On the stage it's all about the show  
On the spotlight it's all about us  
Once you've seen it you can't get enough  
Once your through you'll be begging for more

One more time it goes  
Every year it's the same thing  
Why don't we spice it up a little?  
A new act for all the fans to see  
Why, that'd be a miracle

The more you deny our act  
The more it becomes a reality  
For the better of our show  
Just show some respect  
For your favorite magicians

(What if it's all a lie?  
Hours worth of lying and dying  
A day past of coarse magic  
And tragic illusions  
What if it's all a lie?  
A pair of mysterious figures ahead..)

You all know how the saying goes  
Time flies when you have fun  
Well folks, aren't you all having fun?!  
(Ah ha ha HA HA)  
(I sure am!!)

When we'll be done   
They'll be no more fun  
Just a lifeless body   
That heeds a stone with grief  
"someone less deserved  
for a life well reserved"

The golden and the mysterious  
You'll be in our hands forever now  
The life of ones less deserved  
Is a grateful life well served

Well now the show is over  
And the stage is clear again  
And we'll do it all again  
The very next day..

The magicians will never depart  
And will never repart  
Like they're partners in crime  
One day they'll have it all  
One day they'll let it all fall  
Then they will be no more

...So come to the circus while it's still here~!


End file.
